


Slip of the Tongue

by MiraculousCougar (PumaConcolor)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette swore in chapter two but I'm considering switching it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumaConcolor/pseuds/MiraculousCougar
Summary: Ficlets revolving around accidental reveals caused by loose tongues and distracted minds.





	1. The Stars are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet inspired by this post -> https://pumaprompt.tumblr.com/post/154571060874/ladybug-the-stars-are-beautiful-tonight-chat

These days, patrol had neither time nor place to end. At the beginning, they would do it for one hour every other night, starting and ending at the eiffel tower. The route depended in the day. Once they were done watching the city, they didn’t linger, going home through roundabout paths.

Now, they were out almost every day. Patrol started when and if they met, though it was rare for them to miss each other. Greetings exchanged, they would not bother following a route, going where they felt like. usually , they would stay quiet, enjoying the night, the company, and the freedom of being suited up.

Eventually, one of them would slow down, the other following suit. Ladybug would take the snacks she started bringing on their second year of partnership, and Chat Noir would dramatically reveal the night’s drink (which, more often than not, was hot chocolate). They would sit close to one another, either in pleasant silence or excited talking.

And this night was just one out of many others, the cookies tasted great, and Chat dunked his on hot chocolate, claws and all, grinning all the while. Shaking her head, Ladybug went back to stargazing, sighing happily.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

Chat stopped trying to lick his claws clean, looking at the twinkling lights. Smiling softly, he let himself fully immerse on the sight.

“Yeah, they are…”

Ladybug noticed her kitten getting distracted, a smirk slowly growing on her face as she decided to mess with him.

“You know who else is beautiful?”

“Who?”

“Adrien Agreste.”

She was expecting a pouty, jealous Chat. One that would be dramatically sad that she looked at another boy but didn’t bat an eye at him. What she didn’t expect was that soft smile and…

“Thanks.”

“What?!”

Ladybug dropped all the remaining cookies, barely noticing them falling from the building.

“What?”

Chat blinked at her, confused. Frowning at her shocked face, he thought back at their conversation, trying to find his mistake. All he did was say thanks when she called him beautiful, how could that-

Oh.

_Oh fuck._

Chat Noir grew pale, stuttering and trying to fix his slip. It was already too late; Ladybug no longed looked confused, but focused. Raising her hand, she combed his hair, setting it to Adrien’s usual style. Once she was done, all she managed was the softest “Oh”.

This may have started like the usual patrol, but would definitely not end like one.


	2. I can make one for you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir seems taken by Marinette's dolls, Ladybugs wonders if he'd like some of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not edit yet, and this has one of the worst beginnings I ever wrote, but I couldn't stand to keep it in my drafts any longer and honestly I can think up how to fix the start right now so. Eventually will edit it.

When all was done with the puppeteer, Chat asked Ladybug to come back after recharging, so they could get the dolls back to their owner. The cat hero had assumed Marinette owned them based on Lady Wifi getting the other toys in her room, but was delighted to hear the girl had made them herself. Ladybug teased him about it on the way to the house, telling him not to let it get to his head. Once in the room, Ladybug directed him to where the dolls were kept, but stopped him from placing their plush version there, indicating he should place them near the computer while she tidied up the others.

Gently placing the toys on the table, Chat Noir leaned down, poking and looking at both, marvelling at how good Marinette’s work was.

‘You know, these dolls are actually really cute’

‘Thanks! If you want, I can make one for you too’

Chat hummed, distracted. Curiously examining the doll made him a bit slower, but when what Ladybug said finally went through to his brain, he nearly dropped the toy, his wide eyed face quickly turning to the other hero.

‘You… You could make me one too?’

‘Yeah, these ones are fairly simple to make! I already have the molds, and the stitching isn’t that complex, so if you want some I can give them to you tomorrow’

Chat slowly placed the doll back down on the table, fully turning to Ladybug and gently placing his hands on her shoulder.

‘So you’re saying you are the one who made them?’

Ladybug blinked, concern and confusion in her expression.

‘Yeah… ? Chat, are you okay?’

Chat Noir closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then two more for good measure. Looking straight into Ladybug’s eyes, Chat fixated her with his most serious face.

‘You, Ladybug, holder of the miraculous of creation, made this?’

‘That’s what I just said! Seriously Chat, is everything ok? Did you hit your head when I wasn’t watching?’

‘... Are you completely sure of that?’

Frowning, Ladybug raised her hand to his forehead, tentatively trying to feel his temperature through her clothes. Any other time, having Ladybug be this concerned about him would make him feel pleasantly loved. But right now, Chat was a cat on a mission.

‘I’m just asking ‘cause, you know, not even an hour ago you told me Marinette made them. Which is why we are in her room with said dolls. Bringing those back to their owner and maker. You know, Marinette. But also apparently you’

With each phrase, Ladybug’s face slowly morphed from worry and confusion to the bone chilling horror she was feeling. Her already pale face got whiter each second, and at this point Chat Noir was no longer sure she had any blood left on her head, or if she was breathing. Gently, he guided her to Marinette’s chair - well, he supposed he could just say her chair, her reaction confirmation enough. Banking on his sneakiness and being extremely cautious, Chat risked going to the kitchen, filling two glasses with water and grabbing a couple cookies. Going back to Marinette’s room, he found the hero exactly as he left her, transformation still on. Setting the plate of cookies on her desk, Chat made himself comfortable on the other chair, silently placing one of the glasses in Ladybug’s hands.

Chat didn’t bother to break the silence, willing to wait for his lady to pull herself together, while also using the silence to come to terms with the sudden reveal himself. This wasn’t how he expected to discover who his lady was behind the mask (to be completely honest, he never thought he would get that chance), but he was definitely thrilled. A bit miffed he didn’t figure it out by himself, but he’s mostly certain kwami magic was at hand. Didn’t really help with Ladybug’s blunder, though. He guessed he could out himself too now, but getting the okay from his lady comes first. She has to be comfortable with or it was a no go, and maybe doing it at her terms would make her feel back in control - her expression sure gave away the insecurity she was feeling, though he knew all he had to do was reassure her she had nothing to worry about.

Picking up a cookie, Chat nibbled on it, taking sips of water now and then while watching Ladybug. She had a bit more blood on her face, though her grip on the glass was a tad tight. Watching her as he was, he didn’t miss the slight change in her breath, eagerly leaning towards her for the important talk she was surely initiating.

Instead, Chat Noir got the quietest - yet most emotionally charged - ‘fuck’ he ever heard.


	3. (Role) Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's day is going from bad to worse, and he didn't expect it would end like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this one (well, unhappier than usual), but hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> I think this was occ and would never ever happen, but fanfics are for fun and I'm feeling self indulgent tonight so I'm rolling with it
> 
> Also I'm too tired to think of a good chapter summary, I'm sorry orz
> 
> Also there's a double space between paragraphs and I'm too lazy too fix it rn, double sorry :<

Chat Noir’s ears were dropped. He didn’t need to look back at Ladybug to know he messed up this one; avoiding swear words when on the job was one of the few rules they had, and he had been the first to break it in all these months working together. If it were in a really threatening situation, it was one thing, since they already agreed on opening an exception to that, but Chat had swore when he tripped  _ after _ the akuma had been cleansed, in the middle of a kindergarten.

 

Today was just not his day.

 

He should’ve known better than to get out of his bed when he first opened his eyes that day, being gifted with Plagg’s butt right in front of his face. He knew that it was a cat thing, but still. Rude.

 

Right after his delightful awakening, his shower broke while he was in there, forcing him to handle freezing water in the name of hygiene. His favorite shirt had a hole, so he had to pick another, and change again after breakfast since he spilt hot tea all over. Nathalie came over to his room, informing that his blissful day off was no longer a thing; the school had proposed a day off for it’s birthday, but he had waited until yesterday to tell Nathalie in hopes of avoiding dozens of photoshoots being scheduled. Apparently, Nathalie was a god when it came to scheduling and negotiating, and had managed to book him from ten am to four pm.

 

Plans shattered, he texted Nino warning him he wouldn’t be able to go hang out with the group after all. He thought the day couldn’t get any worse, and it decided to rise to the challenge.

 

During the photoshoot, it all went further downhill. He had a cowlick that took half an hour to get rid of, almost bringing his hairdresser to tears. His makeup artist, which usually was the best part of the whole process (his puns were great, and Adrien added them to his own repertoire), had bad breath that day, which meant that every joke came with a wave of oniony air. Doing his best to keep being polite, Adrien smiled through it all. Trying to be optimistic about the actual shooting was a mistake; the photographer was being even more perfectionist than usual, and ended up irritable due to it. By the time the clock marked a quarter to four, three people had already been target of his anger, and one left crying.

 

Adrien’s bad feeling about that one hurt coworker proved right when they came back into the set akumatized.

 

During the actual fight, Adrien was sure he got in Ladybug’s way several times, making it last longer than it should. They ended up unable to lure the akuma somewhere else, and had to do their best to make the akuma’s attacks miss the kindergarten right in front of the set. On that, at least, they succeed, and the akuma ended up falling after Ladybug managed to use one of his blunders to their advantage.

 

Then, to ice his bad day cake, Chat stepped on his tail on his way to fistbump Ladybug, falling and letting a loud “fuck” escape.

 

...Right in front of several five-year-olds who worshipped their cities heroes and were very likely to mimic their actions and repeat their words.

 

He slowly picked himself up, and there’s where he currently was. Ears dropped, eyes at the ground, and absolute silence around him. Ladybug’s yoyo flew past his head, and he barely had time to look up before being swept away by the heroine. Reaching a flat rooftop, Ladybug carefully set him on the ground, and Chat Noir gathered his courage to look at her.

 

Oh boy. He wasn’t sure if she was more pissed or more concerned, and none of those were good things in his book. She didn’t look sure of what she felt either, but settled on one before talking.

 

“Chat, I know you wouldn’t purposefully break one of our rules, so I’ll spare you the lecture. I’m a bit angry that it happened right in front of the kids, but what’s done is done. What I really want to know is if everything is okay with you. You don’t feel like your usual self today, kitty”

 

Sighing, Chat’s shoulders dropped. His hand rubbed his neck, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.

 

“It’s just an off day, that’s all. I’m not having the best of days, and it kinda threw me off”

 

Ladybug’s eyes were filled with understanding, a small smirk gracing her lips and making Chat’s heart melt.

 

“Well, you are the holder of the bad luck miraculous. But cat’s always land on their feet, so you’ll come out alive”

 

Patting Chat’s head, Ladybug heard her miraculous’ second beep, deciding it was about time to leave for the day. Grabbing her yoyo, Ladybug looked at Chat one more time.

 

“Today can’t be changed, but don’t forget you’re a model!”

 

To her surprise, Chat groaned.

 

“As if I could, what if all those photoshoots Nathalie manages to get me. Did I mention she managed to squeeze a whole collections just today? And I was hoping for a day off, since the school is closed and all…”

 

Ladybug stared and stared, and then stared some more. Chat kept rambling, seemingly not noticing how quiet she had become. A spotted hand went to his head, cutting him off. Curious, Chat looked at her, staying still once she started to caress his hair. Or rather, fix his hair. On Adrien’s usual style.

 

Ladybug went pale, a whimper leaving her throat. Chat was still confused.

 

“My lady? What happened?”

 

“I meant a  _ role  _ model Chat! And there is only one blond, green eyed teen model who studies on the only school closed today and has a secretary named Nathalie! Chat Noir, you just outed yourself as Adrien! And oh my god the guy I love and the partner I have a crush on are the same person oh god oh god”

 

Ladybug went off on her own rambles, and Chat had to sit down for a bit. Role Model. Of  _ course  _ she meant role model! Ladybug didn’t even know he was a model when out of the suit, how the heck (and  _ why _ the heck) would she tell him to not forget it! This was his biggest blunder today, and that's saying something. He broke the most important rule they had! Ladybug must be so disappointed in him and-

 

...And that hadn’t been all she said.

 

She had said something about a crush and loving someone.

 

She had said something about a crush on Chat and loving Adrien.

 

Screw it all about today being all about bad luck and mistakes one after the other. Today was his luckiest day.

 

Now, if only Ladybug and Marinette were also the same person, the person he had a crush on would also be the partner he loved. That would be hilariously perfect, so Chat just laughed to himself, deciding now was not the best time to think about it.

 

Getting back up, Chat Noir turned towards the rambling hero, calling her out.

 

...Only to feel his jaw dropping as her miraculous wore off, leaving a Marinette whose expression could only be defined as “deer in headlights”

 

Today was definitely the luckiest day of his whole life until now.


	4. Handsome Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a day off, but his friends don't. Chat Noir decides to pay them a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I didn't live up to the idea I had when writing this, but I'm posting it now because it's better to have something done on paper than something perfect sitting in my head. I might try to 'better' it sometime, but here it is

Chat Noir leaped around the city in lazy circles, taking his time. Today was meant to be fun; he had his first fully free day in ages, but none of his friends were available; Chloé was out of town, Alya was babysitting, Nino had promised to spend the day with his grandma, and Marinette had to help on the bakery. With no one to really hang out with, he had spent the day texting them and watching anime, before finally giving in and starting patrol a whole hour earlier than usual, planning to stay out longer and enjoy being suited up.

He did, however, decide to pay his friends a visit.

Alya and her sisters practically pounced on him when he pretended to be thirsty enough to stop by on a civilian’s house. Alya even wrangled a small interview from him, and the twins got autographs to hang on their bedside. Saying goodbye took longer than he thought, but he still had more than enough time to spare.

At Nino’s grandma, he told the truth; he heard the music coming from the beautiful piano, and got curious. Turns out, Nino could play and his grandma adored classical music. After hearing five songs and playing another two (one of them, a duel/competition with Nino), he said his goodbyes, jumping back out to go to his last stop before home.

His nose, enhanced by the transformation, could pick up the delicious smells that wafted from the bakery a whole block away. A grin broke out on his face, and he patted his suit pockets just to make sure he didn’t need to turn around and get some money before going in the mouth-watering shop.

Dropping down in front of the bakery, he straightened up before going in, slightly guilty for arriving with only twenty minutes to spare before it was closing time for the Dupain-Cheng. Still, he was here to try and make their day while having a tasty treat; maybe he could even help them close up the shop. He wasn’t sure they’d let him, from what he had seen from both Mari and her parents, all of them tended to wave help off if they could handle it themselves (he did know the secret to it was to offer help three times, for then they would consider it rude to deny anymore, but it took some social skills to identify if they were being polite in their denial or in the acceptance of help, and he wasn’t too sure of his ability in that department)

The soft chime rang as he opened the door, and Chat saw Madame Cheng finishing up a transaction in the balcony while Marinette checked how many pastries they still had (despite being absolutely awful to do it so late, Adrien knew for a fact they never left anything run out no matter the time). Looking around, he could see the store had only two other customers besides the one at the register, and Tom was most likely inside instead of on a break since he could pick up the sounds of trays and bowls coming from the kitchen. Waving to the couple staring wide eyed at him, he walked to the display, silently greeting Madame Cheng when she saw him, but grinning mischievously when Marinette didn’t notice him.

Clearing his throat, he gave the pastries a quick look before picking a chocolatey looking treat.

‘So, which one is better, the chocolate one on the left or the strawberry next to it?’

Marinette kept her eyes on the paper she was using to write up their stock, answering with a smile on her voice.

‘That depends! The strawberry one has more of a creamy texture, and people usually like the fruity taste. On the other hand, the chocolate one is a bit gooey and really, really sweet, so it depends on what your preference is. Either way, I can guarantee they are both delicious!’

She finished writing up a couple seconds after briefing him on the sweets, placing the pen on the spirals of the little notebook and finally turning to him, immediately dropping said notebook and fumbling with her hands.

Adrien knew she was a fan of Chat, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t delighted at how much she cared for his hero side.

‘Chat Noir! What are you doing here? Uh, I mean! It’s not that you can’t be here! It’s just that you’re a hero and heroes have hero places to be and hero things to do and hero lifes to live and I’m a bakery- uh, we’re in a bakery, I mean, you know that but-’

Chat gently set one hand on her shoulder, doing her best to calm her down and telling her to brief, amused Marinette was so excited about seeing him (in reality, she was just badly freaking out - the only reason she could think for him coming to the bakery during patrol hours was either an akuma out, which would make her getting out of her house really difficult and she would end up disappointed all of Paris and the guardian and Tikki when Ladybug didn’t show up, or that he figured her identity out. She wasn’t sure which was worse right now)

‘It’s alright! I’m just here for a treat! I heard good things about this bakery, and I forgot to eat something before leaving for patrol… I simply couldn’t resist this smell!’

Marinette was still tense, but seemed to breath easier.Chat could feel his tail moving behind him, and the fake ears flicking, matching his curious and excited mood. He loved these kind of surprises!

‘Uh, well, then… Here, have both sweets, on the house! No no no, don’t even think of declining, it’s our pleasure to serve one of Paris’ heroes!’

Marinette’s smile was different than the ones he usually saw on her, so he concluded she was still nervous about being around him (she did seem like a big fan when they worked together, and her opinion of him after it was absolutely positive... She must be so happy!). Still, eating both treats himself while his friend worked didn’t sit well with him (even when said friend had no idea they were friends with Chat Noir’s civilian self)

‘I appreciate the offer! But, how about you pick something and keep me company? We can chat a bit! I’ll pay for yours, of course’

Marinette resist the urge not to groan at the emphasis he put on “chat”, and managed to not roll her eyes at the wink he threw at the end. Agreeing to eating with him so long as he didn’t pay for anything, it took a couple minutes to get him to relent. Sabine and Tom greeted him on their own kind ways before going back to taking care of the shop, ushering their daughter to go talk with the hero.

Since the bakery didn’t have tables, Marinette suggested they go upstairs, glancing at her parents for permission. Smiling, they nodded, and Marinette looked back at Chat, seeing his face lit up at the chance to sit down and talk (he figured they’d just stand there for a bit to enjoy the sweets and then he would have to make his leave). Leading the way upstairs, Marinette did her best to let her nervousness not show, still convinced Chat had her figured out.

Once inside, she went to the living room, placing the treats on the table and gesturing Chat to sit down.

‘I’m going to get water, do you want anything? I can make tea, and we should have Coca-Cola too… And there’s always juice if you’d like!’

Chat rubbed his neck, not sure if he would be overstepping by accepting anything other than water, but knowing that Marinette rarely offered anything just to be polite (and usually, it was only to Chloé after being forced)

‘Can I have a glass of Coke then, please?’

Marinette’s smile came easily, turning around; it was hard to keep being on guard when her partner was being that polite. Besides, maybe he didn’t figure out her identity… Chat was more comfortable around her, and probably wouldn’t have hesitated before asking for the Coke (she knew her kitty would never pass up an opportunity to fill himself with sweets)

Deciding to have some Coke too, she picked two glasses and the bottle, sitting down next to him on the couch, filling both glasses and handing one of them to him, smiling when he thanked her. She took a small sip and placed her glass on the table, picking up her chocolate eclair. She saw Chat place his untouched glass at the table, taking a bite of his strawberry sweet. She grinned at his delighted noise, slightly puffing out her chest; there were hundreds of delicious reasons as to why the Dupain-Cheng bakery was considered the best, but it always renewed her pride to see someone enjoying the family craft.

Cream stuck to his upper lip, Chat turned to her, praising the treat. She giggled, happy at his excitement, and handed him a napkin, gesturing to her own upper lip. Chat got the hint, an embarrassed smile on his face as he cleaned off.

If she focused, Marinette was sure she would hear him purring.

Shaking her head fondly, she took a bite of her eclair, swallowing before talking. Despite the comfortable aura Chat had, she was still a bit nervous.

‘So, any particular reason you picked our bakery?’

Chat hummed, still chewing on a strawberry. Finishing up his treat in a huge bite, he licked his fingers, using a napkin to properly clean it afterwards, only then turning to her with a smile.

‘Well, I heard quite a lot about it, but never actually came in to eat… The few things I had from here before were amazingly good, I was feeling a bit hungry and nearby, so I couldn’t find a reason not to hop over here! I’m really glad I did, this is absolutely delicious! Do you help making any of these sweets?’

Marinette grinned at the compliments to the bakery, always happy to hear people not only enjoyed the treats, but also spread the word around.

‘Some of them, yeah! I was the one to make this strawberry one you just ate, and this eclair. The chocolate one is from my father’s batch. I only help on the actual baking during off days, otherwise I’m just dab on customer care with my mother. Mom’s a great cook too, but she tends to like making salty food better than sweet’

Chat’s tail swished from side to side, loving to know more about his friend, even if did meant he would have to be careful to not slip up and mention something she told Chat as Adrien. Still, he figured he had to do the reverse anyway, so it shouldn’t b much harder to keep the cat in the bag.

‘And what do you like to cook more?’

Marinette hummed, eating another bite of the eclair while thinking. Chat was already close to finishing his second treat.

‘I’m not sure… To be honest, I like decorating more than anything. Maybe it’s because I like designing, but making sure a dish looks good is really satisfying to me. What about you, can you handle yourself in the kitchen or does it end up in catastrophe?’

Snickering at her deliberate pun, Chat finished the chocolate sweet, once again licking his fingers before using the napkin.

‘I don’t know, actually. I have only ever helped my mom around when I was little, and even then didn’t do the cooking and baking myself. There are somethings I don’t get to do myself, cooking ended up being one of them’

Marinette frowned, not liking what she heard. She would understand if he was so bad at it he avoided it, or if it just wasn’t his cup of tea, but not being able to do it sounded horrible. Before she could voice her concerns, however, Chat Noir waved it off, changing the subject.

‘I’ll try it one day, though. On one hand, I hope I’m good at it so I can make anything as delicious like this for myself anytime, on the other… I think I might end up living out of sweets, which doesn’t seem healthy’

Marinette laughed softly, picturing Chat living by himself, surrounded by sweets.

‘Got a sweet tooth, then? Feel free to drop by whenever you want, on the house. Nuh uh, we won’t accept any payment from you; feeding one stray cat won’t hurt us in any way. Plus, you do end up bringing more customers simply by showing up, so it’s not like we wouldn’t benefit from it. See? No arguing. We’ll give you a treat anytime!’

Chat’s smile lighted his face, eyes shining. Marinette really was the best friend he could ask for (together with Nino and Alya, of course. There was room for Chloé, but she did have to fix her nasty attitude towards his other friends)

‘Thank you, Marinette. You have no idea how much that means to me’

Marinette’s kind smile graced her face, and Chat’s own smile grew. She was good to the core, and he would always be thankful that she was his friend.

‘No problem, minou! Oh, but no more than once or twice a day, ok? Eating too many treats is bad for your health, and I won’t be the reason one of Paris’ heroes gets sick, understood?’

The way she said “minou” and the poke on his nose left Chat’s brain tingling with half-baked recognition, that confusing and annoying feeling of “I should know what this means, where it’s from, and why it’s familiar, but I don’t and it’s frustrating”. Chat threw those thoughts aside for later, not willing to spend his friend time stuck on what would probably end up being just his usual overthinking.

‘Got it, princess! Though, I don’t think I’d be able to eat too much without feeling guilty anyway, even if I don’t think I’d put up weight. Running around rooftops ends up being more work than it looks. But it’s great for keeping my shape this gorgeous’

Winking, he flexed his muscles for her, playfully flirting. Marinette snorted, rolling her eyes fondly. Again, that motion struck Chat as remarkably familiar.

‘Whatever you say, handsome boy’

Right then and there, Chat Noir could place what was bothering him. His face paled, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He could only stare at Marinette like a confused fish, which began to worry her more and more the longer he stayed like that.

Thing is, the way she said handsome boy was already engraved on his mind. Not that he ever heard it from Marinette, oh no.

But his lady called Adrien handsome boy in that exact way.

Alright, maybe it had a bit more emotion when she said it to his civilian self, but there was no denying it. All the playful banter and the way she was acting once she relaxed also matched his partner perfectly.

Slowly, his face changed from pale confusing to cautious excitement. He turned to Marinette, looking over her face intently. He couldn’t help the small smile that filled his lips, seeing every freckle in the exact same place his lady had, or the eyes looking at him in the same way. Hell, he really had been blind.

‘Marinette… I think I need to tell you something’

Confused, she cocked her head, silently urging him to tell her already.

‘This is not the first time you call me handsome’

Brows furrowing, Marinette opened her mouth to refute, but Chat beat her to it.

‘But you did it to my civilian self, my lady’

Just like that, Chat dropped his transformation.

Marinette screeched, jumping away like she was burned and immediately beginning to pace around the room, rambling to herself all the while. Whenever she looked at Adrien, patiently smiling waiting on the couch, she would panic a bit more.

Later, after she calmed down and they talked it out, she would feel like punching herself when she found out he had no inkling of her identity before going to the bakery, and she was the one to give herself away.


End file.
